Frozen
by Alexis1
Summary: What happens when Michael, Maria, Tess, Kyle, Isabel, Alex, Max and Liz get locked in together?


Frozen  
  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's note: What happens when the gang get themselves stuck in a situation they can't get out of?  
  
"No…I said 10 cartons. Yes 10. No I did not order 10 crates of ice cream. Yes I'm sure. Fine. Tomorrow, 9am. Okay." Mr Parker hand up the phone with an annoyed sigh.  
"What's up Mr P?" Maria said as she breezed into the back room. It was 11pm and her shift was over.   
She was planning on getting changed then hanging in the closed Crashdown with her friends. Friday nights in Roswell, New Mexico were not exactly brimming with opportunity.   
"The delivery van isn't going to come until tomorrow. Idiots. I definitely didn't say 10 crates of ice cream…" he muttered while gathering up his papers from the small table.   
"I have to get going or I'll miss my flight. Can you get Liz to put the crates in the downstairs chiller room? It's too cramped in the main kitchen one. See you on Monday Maria."   
Maria watched as the back door swung closed. Usually Mr Parker was pretty laid back but what with wrong orders and the theme restaurant convention in Boston he was stressing.   
Shaking her head she walked back into the diner, intending to rope the others into helping out.   
"Alex, Kyle, Max, Michael get your behinds into the kitchen, grab the crates and take them into the downstairs chiller room now, please. And don't drop them!" she ordered.  
"Hey, that's not fair! Just because we're big strong guys you're taking advantage of us! I could sue you for that." Alex quipped already standing up and making his way to the kitchen.  
"Yeah, your just one big hunk of beefcake!" she called after him sarcastically.   
Kyle and Max shuffled off together slowly.   
"Come on Michael."  
He stood reluctantly. His shoulders were killing him. 5 hours in front of a grill had taken its toll.   
Isabel and Tess grinned at each other. They didn't do manual labour. Unless it had something to do with saving the world.  
"You two aren't getting away without doing anything! Tess put the chairs up on the tables and Isabel wipe down the counter."   
The girls were about to open their mouths when Liz poked her head out of the serving hatch.  
"Hey, we help you fight alien battles!" Liz smiled.  
Tess groaned and went to work while Isabel picked up the dirty rag Maria had dropped in front of her.   
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"That's the ninth one."  
Maria was "co-ordinating" the operation. In other words she was telling the others where to put the boxes while she supervised.   
Suddenly there was a loud scream. Liz toppled into Michael, who under the sudden weight stumbled into Max, who knocked into Kyle, who sent Alex sprawling into Maria, who kicked the metal stool holding the door open.   
"Oops." Liz said apologetically, looking up at Michael, as the heavy door slammed shut with a loud thud.  
  
"Surely it doesn't take that long to put some crates away!" Isabel sighed exasperated. The chairs were turned up and the counter wiped yet the others hadn't emerged from the Crashdown basement.   
"Come on lets find out what they're up too." Tess said standing up.  
They walked through the swing door only for Tess nearly to break her neck on a crate.   
"Typical! I bet their down they're yakking!" Tess grinned.  
The two girls picked up the crate and carefully descended the basement.   
Finding the handle and pulling the freezer door open, Isabel walked backwards into the room not noticing Tess's startled look. She fell over Max's outstretched. Legs and onto Kyle, dragging Tess with her. Once again the door slammed shut.   
"Great!" Michael muttered darkly.  
  
"Hello, all we have to do is wave our hands over the door and open it!" Isabel said incredulously.   
"The doors thick. We'll have to blast it. And then there'll be a mess. And then we have to fix it. There's too much of a risk Mrs. Parker will hear it." Max concluded firmly. The fact he'd get to spend time with Liz didn't have anything to do with it.   
Isabel sighed and leaned against one of the shelves.   
"Well this is fun!" Maria moaned, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Its not our first choice of evening Maria." Michael snapped. Her uniform was stretching tightly over her chest making him edgy. Even watching her massage the knots from the top of her spine was driving him crazy. Last year he would have been doing it for her.  
Maria's smart comeback was swallowed as she drifted off…   
He said my name, she thought. He hardly ever says my name anymore. He used to say it all the time when we were making out. He'd chant it like a prayer. Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria……  
"Maria!" Liz yelled.  
"Huh?" she replied confused. She'd gone into what Max called her Michael trance again.   
The previous summer, she'd be sitting with Max and he'd say something about Michael, or motorbikes, or trailers or cooks and she'd be off.  
Max chuckled softly, earning himself a questioning glare from Michael.  
"Nothing."  
"Come on guys. This is boring. Lets talk. And crank up the heat." Kyle suggested.  
Isabel made her hand glow brighter warming the area around the eight. Maria was sandwiched between Max and Kyle. And was taking full advantage of the former's leather jacket. Always the gentleman, he'd wrapped it around her shoulders so she wouldn't be cold.   
Michael had glared at Max and wrapped his own jacket around Liz.   
Liz, although pleased with Michael's gesture was still smarting over Max's behaviour. There had been a time when Max would have given her his jacket, not Maria. She didn't like the group divide one bit. Max, Maria, Tess and Kyle were on one side of the circle and her, Michael, Isabel and Alex on the other. Frosty glares were already being shared.  
Suddenly she had a feeling this night was going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.   
  
"Right. My turn," Kyle yawned. "Michael what did you think of everybody before all this alien stuff got in the way?"  
Michael paused and thought. He didn't even know why he was playing this dumb game anyway.   
Yeah he did.   
Max the leader thought nobody should sleep for a while to make sure the heat was enough for them all to be safe while they slept. Pah.  
"Liz, was Max's obsession. Alex, the guy who drooled over Isabel. Kyle, jock to the core. Tess, a little bit freaked. Max and Is, I knew before anything else. Maria-" he paused, knowing how risky his next answer could be.   
"Maria, kinda ditzy, waitress, Liz's friend, blonde, smells oils."  
Alex gawked at him.  
"You sure noticed a lot!" he grinned.  
Liz elbowed him sharply.  
"What!" he looked at Maria's blushing face and realised his mistake. "Oh…"  
"Alex, who was your first kiss?" Michael asked. He wasn't really that interested. He liked the guy but playing truths was not his idea of fun.  
"Maria." Alex replied. He opened his mouth to ask his own question but….  
"What?!?" Isabel and Michael asked dangerously.   
"Liz's 12th birthday party. Spin the bottle. You three decided not to grace us with your prescence. Kyle kissed Pam Troy and their braces got stuck together!" Maria giggled.  
Kyle shook his head.   
"Anyway, as I was saying…" Alex began again. "Let's change this. Everyone answers every question."   
The group nodded.  
  
"OK. Have you found your soulmate?"  
The room was silent for a moment before Liz spoke.  
"Yes."  
"Yes." Max agreed looking straight at her.  
"Yep." Isabel smiled.   
"Uh huh!" Alex said.  
"I think I might." Tess grinned coyly. And to everyone's surprise (even the guy in question), she wasn't looking at Max. Her gaze was directed at the person sitting between her and Maria. Kyle.  
"Um…maybe." Kyle blushed.   
Michael and Maria watched each other carefully, both unwilling to answer first.  
"Michael, you can go next." Maria offered.  
"Nope. Ladies first."  
Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to crack.  
Isabel and Tess sighed simultaneously.   
"Look, Michael turn around and answer the damn question at the same time!" Kyle commanded.  
Michael muttered something about dumb jocks before Isabel pushed him around.  
"OK. I repeat. Have you found your soulmate?"  
"Suppose so." Maria mumbled, burying her head in Max's jacket.  
Cough "Yes." Cough. Michael replied at the same time.  
Michael span around to face her and looked until she met his eyes.   
Maybe this night wasn't gonna be to bad after all.  
  
"OK. If you had to date someone from the group apart from your significant other who would it be?" Isabel asked curiously.  
"Alex." Tess giggled.  
"Whitman?" Michael's surprise was evident.  
"Hey! I'll have you know I'm quite the stud muffin!" Alex said indignantly.   
"He's just so sweet! Always looking out for everyone. And he carries of a cop outfit so well!" Tess explained.  
Alex had the good grace to blush.  
"Hmmm. Already dated Liz, Maria is like almost my sister so it has to be Isabel." Kyle concluded.  
"What couldn't it be me?" Tess asked with a glint in her eye.   
"Because you're my sig- because…you…your like…" he struggled.  
"Relax Buddha boy!"   
"Liz." Michael smirked.  
A round of confuddled looks met him.   
"Well Tess and Isabel are like my sisters and I trust Liz."  
"Well in that case my choice is Michael."   
Another round of confuddled looks met her statement.  
"As much as he likes to pretend he's a tough cookie he really is a mush. He tries to do the right thing for everybody."   
Michael looked at Liz, realization dawning in his eyes.  
They'd both done what they thought was best for the people they cared most about.   
Liz gave an encouraging smile and Michael returned it before offering his arm for her to lean on.  
  
Maria could feel the vibes coming off Max. And they weren't pretty.   
They sounded a lot like DIE MICHAEL DIE.  
Max, likewise could feel the vibes from Maria.   
They sounded like GRRRRRR! LIZ IS TRYING TO BUTTER HIM UP BEFORE SHE JUMPS HIM!  
Both sets of thoughts were totally random. They cared about their best friends but this was pushing it too far.  
"I'd go for Kyle. The other two would just be to freaky." Isabel said breaking the tense silence.  
"Max." Maria murmur darkly, still glaring at Liz.  
"Maria."  
"Tess."   
Maria decided she might as well liven things up a bit. And cause a little embarrassment.  
"If any of you had to kiss any person of the same sex who would it be?"  
Michael, Max, Kyle and Alex went wide-eyed at being asked such a question. And from Maria no less.  
"I refuse to answer that." All four agreed in unison.   
"Babies!" Tess said, shaking her head.  
"OK you girls answer then. If your so smart!" Kyle challenged.  
"Fine!" All four replied.  
"Isabel." Maria said.  
"Liz." Tess shrugged.  
"Maria." Isabel stated.  
"Tess." Liz confided.  
The boys were staring at them like they were aliens….well like Liz and Maria were alien too.  
"What?" Liz asked innocently.  
  
Oh my god, Michael thought blearily.  
Sweet Jesus, Kyle imagined.  
Alex and Max just gawked.  
"Oh come on! You guys read all those dirty magazines…" Tess groaned, looking at Kyle knowingly.  
"…and watch the adult channel!" Maria interrupted..   
"Yeah, but that's like, not, you know…like you guys." Alex breathed in wonder.   
Tess's eyes lit up and she began to mind warp.   
  
While the guys were hearing Tess ramble on about how disgusting they could be, the girls were busy hatching Tess's plan.   
"OK. I'll count to three, then make them see it!"   
All three nodded.  
"One…two…three."   
Tess changed the mind warped and watched the stunned reactions she saw.  
  
"Look we'll show you!" Liz piped up.   
All heads swivelled towards her.  
"I'm game."   
Liz crawled over to Tess and kissed her softly.   
Isabel did the same.  
"OH MY GOD!" the males in the room yelled, closing their eyes.  
  
When they opened them again it was to see 4 hysterical girls, laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces.   
"You are….so dumb!" Isabel admonished.  
"That was Tess wasn't it?" Michael asked, although he already knew the answer.  
Tess managed to raise her hand despite her laughter.  
"Guilty."   
That sent them into more rounds of laughter.  
"We walked right into that one." Alex bemoaned.  
  
"OK, next question. Are you a virgin?" Isabel posed.  
Liz visibly stiffened.  
Isabel, Tess, Alex, Maria and Michael all nodded.  
"Come on you three. Fess up!" Alex joked.  
Michael was not paying hundred percent attention to what was going on between the other three. He was too busy staring at Maria.   
Before the whole destiny mess had come up they had been getting a lot closer. A LOT closer.   
He'd been the first one to touch her, make her feel that good. She'd told him that.   
It gave him a little more hope knowing that she hadn't been any further with any other guys.  
"I am." Max ground out. "Liz?"  
Maria knew she had to step in. Liz was about to cry.  
"Stop it. Its to personal."  
"No." Tess interrupted. She wanted to know why Kyle was so quiet.  
"Yes." Kyle murmured. It was one thing lying to Max, a whole other one to Tess. He didn't even know why, its not as if they were together. He'd never had to lie to her directly and wasn't about to start now.  
"Liar!" Max yelled.  
"He's not lying." Liz whispered.   
  
"So your telling me because I left…everyone died?" Tess asked, her eyes wide.  
"Yes. Future Max told me." Liz answered.  
"Oh my god."   
Tears running down her cheeks, Tess allowed herself to be pulled into Kyle's arms.  
"I'm sorry! God, I'm so sorry. All I've done is cause trouble." she cried into his chest.   
Kyle smoothed her hair down and rocked. He looked at each member of the group. His eyes said it all.  
The game was over.  
  
Tess and Kyle fell asleep quickly.   
"Max, give her your jacket." Maria instructed.   
"But you'll be cold…" he protested.  
She gave him the "don't disagree with me or you'll get it look" and after he kissed her cheek, moved over to Liz, who was sitting slightly apart from the rest of the group. She had discarded Michael's jacket a while ago.   
"Hey."  
Liz didn't answer.   
"You can talk to me." Max said, sitting down next to her.  
"I can't. I've ruined everything now. You- you told me you couldn't know. Now I've betrayed you."   
"Liz no. It was tearing me apart thinking you'd slept with Kyle. I'm glad I know."  
"But…"  
"Liz, thank you. For telling me. For telling us."  
Tentatively he reached out his hand for hers, like that first time at RiverDog's cave.   
And like that time she took it.  
  
"This is so uncomfortable." Isabel whispered.   
She was fully aware of the atmosphere.   
Tess was devastated and Kyle was comforting her.  
It looked like Max and Liz was reconciling.  
Maria was leaning against the wall, hugging her knees and Michael was trying to get comfortable. Both were trying to avoid looking at each other. Which brought her back to her present situation.  
"I know." Alex whispered back.  
Suddenly she hit on an idea.   
"Come here."   
Alex moved towards the tall blonde. She reached out her arms and he moved into them. Slowly she leaned them down until they were both lying on the floor, his head nestled on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.  
"Night Alex."  
"Night Isabel."  
  
Maria was torn between wanting to dance with happiness or spew.  
All her friends were back with their proper partners but it did place emphasis on her own solitary state.   
She raised her head from her knees to look at Michael. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.  
Tearing her gaze away from him, she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm.   
She was just starting to drift off into an uneasy sleep when she felt something warm and slightly rough being draped around her.   
It was Michael's jacket.   
Her head shifted slightly and she opened her eyes a fraction, enough to see Michael start to move away.  
"Thanks."   
He turned around and looked at her uncomfortably, nodding his head.  
"Sit down. You're giving me neck ache!" she complained softly, so as not to wake the other 3 couples.   
Surprisingly he did, sitting next to her.  
She chuckled softly.  
"Look."   
She gestured towards Tess and Kyle with one hand.   
Kyle was cradling her, holding her like she would break.  
They looked every inch the perfect couple.  
"Well take a look at that!" Michael murmured, nudging her shoulder with his gently.   
She followed his gaze and her eyes locked on Max and Liz, their hands entwined.   
"I think Alex has the best deal here…" she giggled, looking at her friend's beaming face.  
Michael snorted.   
"But Tess and Kyle still win. They kinda remind me of us." Maria sighed wistfully,  
"Why?" he asked softly.  
"They went from attraction when he didn't know who she was, to distrust, to friendship and now they're finally getting it together."  
"What makes you think that they're gonna get together?"  
"Oh please! He worships her and she definitely likes him. I see it in the way she looks at him."  
Michael looked at the sleeping pair and wondered why he didn't see it before.   
Tess was so like Maria. They both felt alone a lot of the time and both had the same sarcastic wit. And both of them were easily hurt.  
Kyle had told him about Tess trying to leave Roswell and Max had filled him in on Maria's situation the previous summer.  
"I think your right." He whispered.   
She turned towards me and for one brief moment their eyes locked.   
Unable to stand the proximity, she stood up and took his jacket from her shoulders.  
"She's cold." She explained, while arranging the material around Tess's shoulders.  
She sat again and stared at her feet, wishing she could just fall asleep and not have to feel so awkward.  
She felt her teeth chattering, clacking together, filling the silence that enveloped the tiny room.  
  
Michael was nervous. Something that happened very infrequently and was usually to do with Maria when it did happen.  
This time was no different.   
Slowly he reached out towards her, slipping his hand underneath her arms which were folded across her stomach.   
Concentrating as hard as he could he felt his hand start to heat up gently.  
He heard her surprised gasp but ignored it, trying to make her feel warm.  
He pulled his hand away and dared look at her.  
"Thank you."   
Maria returned his look, starting to feel like things were moving forward not just staying put.  
  
He saw her fidgeting.   
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Just scrunched up. This floor is so hard!"  
Michael only took a second to think about what he was going to do.   
He reached his arms out to her and she smiled, accepting the offer and slipping into his arms to lean on his chest.  
"Better?" he sighed, breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume.  
"Much. But one thing…"  
"What?"  
"Lie down."   
Obeying her instruction he slid down until his back was pressed against the floor.  
"Mmmmm. I can live with this." She murmured, wiggling until she was lying on top of him.   
So can I, he said to himself silently.   
"Michael?"  
"Hmmm?"   
"You know that heat thing you did? Can you do it again? It's getting cold."  
"Where? If someone opens the door we can't let them see my hand glowing."  
Maria considered this.   
"OK." She slipped one hand between them and undone some of the buttons on her uniform.  
"Put your hand through here." She whispered.  
He hesitated. He hadn't touched her like this for what seemed like forever. Cautiously, his hand went underneath the material and gently slipped around, under her rib cage, down her side, before coming to rest gently on her lower back.  
"Night Michael."  
"Night Maria."  
He waited until her breathing had regulated and she was asleep before he whispered three words into her ear, unaware a petite blond was watching him wrapped in his jean jacket, her eyes wide with amazement. She didn't think two people could be so…beautifully in love. But looking around the room she could see 3 couples who had that. But still Michael and Maria managed to top them all with such ease. Who was it that once said that simplicity is the ultimate sophistication?   
Smiling into Kyle's chest she closed her eyes and drifted off again she just heard Michael's whispered words.  
"I love you."  
  
Sheriff Valenti was panicking. The precious eight children he had grown to love like his own were gone. They hadn't been home all night and there had been no sign of them since last night, when Mrs. Parker had gone to bed, leaving Liz to lock up with her friends. What if the Skin's had them?  
"Nancy, is there anywhere else they could be? Is there any room in the house that they might have been in?"  
"No. The only other room is the cold store downstairs and the basement. But why would they be there?"  
"We have to check."   
Jim descended the stairs and headed into the basement. Looking around he noticed nothing unusual, just a couple of boxes and an old couch.   
The door to the cold store stood on the other side of the room.  
Crossing to it and pulling it open, what he saw made him smile.  
Kyle, was clutching Tess to him and she had a small smile on her face.  
Max and Liz were holding hands and leaning on one another.   
Alex was pressed against Isabel like a teddy bear.  
But the on scene that melted his heart totally was the sight of big, tough Michael Guerin burying his face in Maria's hair, one hand resting lightly across her hips and one under… her dress.   
"Come on guy's wake up." He said softly, so as not to startle them.   
All awoke apart from Maria, who snorted slightly and sighed into Michael's chest.  
The gang laughed and stood, as Michael disentangled himself from her and picked her up.   
"Come on. Your parents have been panicking all night."  
  
"Liz!" Nancy Parker laughed in relief. "How on earth did you get stuck in the cold store?"  
"I kinda tripped." The smaller woman answered before being engulfed in a tight hug.  
"You two…" Diane Evan's clucked, kissing her two children.  
Valenti clapped Kyle on the back and kissed Tess on the forehead.   
She grinned ecstatically. She had come to the Crashdown last night with fragile friendship's with Kyle, Isabel and Michael, indifference from Alex and hatred from Maria, Liz and Max. Now she had friends and a father figure who was actually worried about her and loved her for who she was, not who she was destined to be with.  
"Michael Guerin…" Amy DeLuca growled.  
Michael gulped. He'd already been attacked by the older DeLuca and was really not looking forward to the repeat performance.   
"You are such a sweetheart, taking care of my baby!" she chirped, squashing Maria between them as she kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hey! What's going on? Why am I not at home? And why is Michael hold…Michael!"   
"Morning." He half-smiled as he placed her gently on her feet.  
Their eyes locked again and for the briefest of moments, Maria saw the love she felt for him reflected in his eyes.  
He started to move towards the door.  
"Wait!"  
Suddenly he was receiving his second hug of the day.   
"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, before letting him go.  
  
As he exited the café, he heard a rather interesting conversation..  
"Maria, why is your dress undone?"  
"Ummm…"   
"It was that Michael boy, wasn't it. I warned him not to mess with you…"  
Michael couldn't help but chuckle as hopped on his motorbike and sped away.  
  
  



End file.
